My furry Halloween II
by Bored out of my head
Summary: This is the second installment of my last halloween special


**Hello people! I know I should be doing my other two stories, or do my sequel to the life series, but last year at HALLOWEEN I wrote a story, so this year I'm going to write another one! I hope you will read it.**

/\/\/\/\

"Do you want to even do ANYTHING for Halloween?" Asked my Friend Kaitlin

"Not Really." I said

"But this year that kid who keeps winning the costume party isn't here anymore!" She said

"Everyone said he mysteriously disappeared after he won it!" I reasoned with her

"He moved New York City."

"That's the "official story"" I said

"You are too superstitious John" she shook her head "And that kid graduated from a different high school"

"I don't care."

"Your just too big of a baby to admit you scared" she said "I thought champion boxer of the school wouldn't be scared of anything, but I guess graduating just changed that."

"I'm not scared!" I said ticked off

"Then prove it!" Kaitlin smirked "Go and buy a costume for the party, and I'll even go with you!" she smiled

"W-well, uh…" I stammered "OK…"

"Great!" she was pretty excited "I know the perfect place to go! Pick me up tomorrow at seven-thirty and we'll go!"

"But isn't it kind of stupid to go and buy a costume the day before the contest? We'll just get the leftovers."

"Why are you a pessimistic?"

"I'm not!" I said

"Fine, but pick me up tomorrow?"

"Sure" I rolled my eyes

/\/\/\/\

(Time: seven-thirty Place: Kaitlin's house)

"Are you coming?" I asked Kaitlin, she got in the passenger seat

"OK now let's go!" she waited a few seconds "why aren't we going?"

"Because I don't know where to go" I said bluntly

"Oh… sorry" she said embarrassed "Ok now the address is 1111 Fake Street"

"Really?" I asked skeptically "that sounds made up."

"Do you trust me?" she said crossing her arms

"Yes, of course I trust you."

"Ok now let's go" she said pulling out her GPS/phone

/\/\/\/\

(Time elapsed: 16 minutes place: Hallows Halloween Store)

We walked in to find almost everything already gone, just as I expected. There was a sign above a door in the back that said "costumes" And as expected… we went in. I looked around and couldn't find anything interesting.

"Can I help you?" A creepy voice just said behind me

"Holy Crap!" I jumped up and turned around to see a man about a foot shorter than me.

"Can I help you?" he repeated

"Were just looking" Kaitlin interrupted

"Well take your time; I'll be waiting at the register." He walked away.

"Kaitlin I can't find anything that looks cool" I said

"How about this?" she said pulling out a box "Sir!" she called to the old man "can we try costumes on?"

"Sure thing, but if it rips you buy it."

"What is it?" I asked

She went up and showed me a box with "Knuckles" from the sonic games

"Heh, NO." I said bluntly

"Oh come on!" she smiled "Please?" she pulled that puppy dog face on me

"But that's, um… I just… Fine." I grabbed the box and went over to the changing rooms.

I opened the box and I pulled out pieces of the costume. It had every exact detail of the video game character. I'm not one to play video games, but I'll try (mostly) anything once. I pulled on the pants and it fit really snugly, and when I pulled on the shirt, it was really comfortable.

I walked out and showed her what I had on.

"Aww!" she smiled "now just put on the rest of the costume"

"Do I have to?" I asked

"Just complete the look for me"

"Fine but don't go pulling out a camera." I walked back into the dressing room, and pulled out the shoes. This was surprisingly my size. I put the shoes on and then the gloves, which were just white boxing gloves with two spikes from the knuckles. I then pulled out the mask. It was REALLY good, I couldn't tell the difference from the video game, but I don't play those that much so I wasn't a reliable source to tell you. I put the mask on which was just a rubber thing you pull around your head and tie up the laces in the back. I walked out to show her.

"That's so good!" she smiled "The head looks a little loose though."

"Oh I just didn't tie up the laces in the back" I said

"Then let me do it!" She went behind me to tie up the laces "maybe the owner will give you a discount if you wear the costume out of the store!" She walked away and in front of me "Perfect! All done"

"I don't think I want this costume" I said

"Aww but you look great in it!"

"I'll just keep looking" I said I went to untie the laces when I saw that the gloves were making it impossible to grip the small knots she tied it in. I tried to take the gloves off to see that they wouldn't come off! I kept trying but they wouldn't budge! I tried to take off the shoes but they felt like they were glued to my feet! "What's happening!?" I tried to undo the laces again, but the gloves were still making it impossible to grip them "Help me get this off Kaitlin!"

"Sorry but I can't" Kaitlin said without her usual pep

"Why not!?" I said still struggling with the mask trying to grip the face of it, but it still won't come off

"Because I want you to be stuck like that"

"What!?" I stopped "What do you mean?

"I have a job to do and as soon as the sun goes down you're stuck as knuckles forever."

"What do you mean job!" I said trying harder to pull off the costume because I saw the clouds become an orange tint outside of the window.

"I work for my uncle, who owns this shop." She said "and the real Knuckles has sadly…. Died, so now there has to be a new one and whom better than the star boxer at our school!"

"But!"

"You have no choice, Knuckles" Kaitlin interrupted

"I don't want to… be…" I suddenly got too dizzy to stand up and I fell to my knees. I looked out to see the sky dark. "Can't you do anything?"

"Sorry, but the dizziness should stop soon."

I waited it out until it finally stopped. I stood up seeing that I was considerably shorter than Kaitlin now!

"Now that that's done; all we need is to transport you to your new home!" she smiled and at that time the old man walked in with a blue orb in his hand. He dropped it and it seemed to start going crazy! It then turned a deep red and started to suck me into it! I was holding onto a loose floorboard and was able to withstand the suction. Just when I couldn't hang on any longer, Kaitlin held out her hand. I was surprised at this considering what she already did to me, but I grabbed it anyway. She pulled me away from the floorboard, but didn't pull me toward her; she raised me up so that I couldn't get a grip on anything! Before I could react she let go and I was sucked into the portal!

"Kaitlin!" I yelled with a tear in my eye right before I was completely pulled in

/\/\/\/\

Even though I was forced to be Knuckles, I have to say that it is kind of fun to be here. And I get to be in video games!

"Lucky" grant (the tails lookalike from the other story) interrupted

"Hey don't worry, maybe you'll get lucky!" I said "Speaking of that I saw this girl here Rouge the Bat, WOW she had HUGE-"

"Ears" Grant said

"Ears? You were looking at her ears? I was talking about her-"

"Hey Hey! Let's be sensitive here"

"Teeth… Bodacious teeth"

"Why can't you say she had a nice smile?"

"Because when I saw her "teeth" I had a nice smile!"

"You talking about me?" Rouge said behind me.

"Uh… mm… maybe."

~KICK! ~

/\/\/\/\

**Thank you for reading the story. Yes it's a one shot, but I think it's good! I hope you leave good comments!**


End file.
